1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image transmitting system, an image transmitting method, and a machine readable medium storing thereon a computer program for transmitting images.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an image acquiring method for acquiring images which have been stored in another apparatus via network to store them in an image management apparatus of a user is known as disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-218436.
In this image acquiring method, it is possible for the user to acquire images the user wants by sending information showing an object of images which the user wants to acquire to another apparatus via network.
However, since the image acquiring method described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-218436 requires sending information showing an object of which image has been captured whenever the image is acquired, there is a problem that it is difficult to acquire images of various objects and a large number of images efficiently.
Further, an image acquiring method where a thumb-nail image of each of a plurality of images stored in another apparatus is received via network and a user browses the thumb-nail images to select an image which he wants to acquire also has a problem that working intensity for selecting an image which the user wants to acquire grows as the number of images stored in another apparatus and thus it is difficult to acquire the image efficiently.